¿Cambio de papeles?
by Tattooed Doll
Summary: Amy está cansada de que su amado y querido Sonic la ignore por completo. Solo por una vez, desearía que la comprendiera ¡tanto a ella como a sus sentimientos! Y tal parece que su anhelado deseo se cumplió... pero ¿las cosas entre ambos serán como ella quería?
1. ¿Deseo hecho realidad?

¡Hola a todos! He aquí con un nuevo fic. Me encanta la idea de publicar historias en esta sección, así que, haré todo lo posible para publicar más (si ustedes me aceptan claro está. *w*). ¡Bien! volviendo al tema original, esta idea viene rondando por mi cabeza desde hace rato y poder concretarla me hace muy feliz.

**_Disclaimer:_**Ningún personaje que aparezca en este fic me pertenece. Todos son propiedad de su respectivo dueño.

Aclararo lo importante, volvamos con el fic. ¡Espero les guste!

* * *

—Dilo.

—¿Uh?

—Dilo.

Sonic sostuvo su Chilli Dog, y antes de poder degustarlo, preguntó: —¿Qué quieres que diga?

—Dilo.

—Amy ¿Qué estás…?

Ella infló sus mejillas en un claro gesto de molestia. —Di que lo prometes. Di que prometes no olvidarte de esta cita. ¡Es muy importante!

—¿Cita…?

—Sí. Cita.

—¿Qué cita?

—La cita que tendremos los dos. —respondió como si se tratase de lo más obvio del mundo.

_«No recuerdo haber aceptado. »_ Pensó para sus adentros sin despegar sus ojos de la peli-rosada. _«Pero… no creo que sea una opción rechazarla. »_ Sabía perfectamente cuales serían las consecuencias de su respuesta negativa: sus ojos ya no serían verdes, pasarían a ser morados

Amy Rose mordió nerviosamente su labio. —Sonic. —le llamó al ver que intentaba alejarse—. Hace unas semanas atrás, ingresé a un concurso y gané el primer premio. ¡Una cena gratis en el restaurante más elegante y romántico de toda Station Square!

—¿Y a mí que…? —murmuró más para sí que para su compañera; buscó la ayuda de alguno de sus amigos, pero éstos no parecían querer "rescatarlo".

Tanto Tails y Knuckle le dieron una mirada que decía: _"Estás solo en eso"._

—¡… estoy muy emocionada por esto! —continuaba con un brillo especial en sus ojos verdes—. Y tú debes acompañarme Sonic. ¿Qué dices?—. Aproximó su cuerpo, irrumpiendo en el espacio personal del peli-azul, y esperó por una respuesta.

Cada fibra de su cuerpo se tensó. ¡No esperaba que ella se le acercara así! —¡¿E-eh….?! ¡Y-yo…!

—¡Entonces está todo decidido!—. Con un ágil salto bajó del sillón y dio un grácil giro sobre su propio eje. —Lo prometiste, no puedes negarte ahora—. Sonrió satisfecha. —Te veré allí a las 19:00 en punto. No tardes ¿de acuerdo?

_«¡¿Será que puedo decir algo?! »_ Sonrió nerviosamente, temiendo las reacciones de Amy. —A-Ames… yo…

—¿Estas ansioso como yo? Lo sé, sé que una cita puede hacerte sentir de esta manera. ¡Pero no te preocupes Sonikku! Nos divertiremos mucho—. Buscó en el interior de su bolso un papel arrugado y se lo entregó al erizo. —Aquí está la dirección, y también el horario por si lo olvidas. —dijo con una sonrisa—. Estaré unos cinco minutos antes por si acaso, solo diles que eres mi acompañante ¿Entendido?

—Amy…

—Pregunté: ¿Entendido?

Sin quererlo o no, Sonic terminó asintiendo de manera inmediata. Su garganta estaba seca y ninguna palabra parecía querer escapar; podría enfrentarse a cualquier enemigo, salvar el mundo y derrotar al Dr. Eggman ¡pero ningún mal podía compararse con la furia de Amy Rose! Y Sonic era listo ─muy listo cabe aclarar─ como para desatar la ira de esa eriza que tanto lo admiraba.

—Muy bien—. Sonrió satisfecha. —Todo acordado—. Sin perder aquella expresión, volteó su rostro en dirección al pequeño reloj colgado en la pared. —¡Oh! Ya es muy tarde y todavía debo arreglarme para la cita de hoy.

—¿Tarde?—. Era la primera vez que Knuckle decidía intervenir. —¡Pero si apenas es mediodía!—. Pero antes de que pudiera continuar con sus quejas, una cartera se estrelló contra su rostro.

—¡Tú no te metas! —gritó furiosa—. Por supuesto que es tarde, tengo que lucir perfecta para la cita de hoy ¡Hay que estar bien preparada!

—Mujeres. —murmuró bajito; y esta vez, lo que se estrelló contra su rostro fue un pesado martillo.

La mueca de disgusto que adornaba su faz, desapareció rápidamente. —De todas formas ya debo irme ¡Tengo mucho, mucho por hacer!—. Con ese andar femenino, tomó su cartera y martillo para luego obsequiarles a todos una enorme sonrisa. —Nos vemos luego ¡en especial a ti Sonikku!

Al momento en que la eriza rosada desapareció de la habitación ─y posteriormente de la casa─ la tensión del ambiente se esfumó y a coro, los tres amigos suspiraron.

—¡Esa loca!

—Creo que estás en un grave problema, Sonic.

Apretando los dientes con fuerza logró levantarse del suelo. —¡Esa chiquilla está loca! ¡Completamente loca! —vociferó en un tono alto—. Tendré una marca en la cara por todo el mes.

Tails vio como el equidna masajeaba con suavidad la zona afectada por el poderoso martillo de Amy. —¿Qué harás Sonic?

—¿Hacer con qué?

—Con la cita de Amy.

Sonic sonrió, se encogió de hombros y con dos grandes mordidas se acabó su comida. Llevó ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza a la par que tarareaba su canción favorita, la postura despreocupada y relajada llamaba demasiado la atención.

El pelirrojo olvidó sus lamentos momentariamente. —¿Y bien? —preguntó—. ¿Qué hará este cretino?

—¡Oye! Cuidado con lo que dices. —ultimó cortante pero en un tono ligeramente divertido, para luego volver a su postura "desestructurada".

El zorrito sonrió nerviosamente. —Podría decirse que irá a esa cita. Sonic ¿estás seguro que no te olvidarás de la cita?

—¡Claro! Me ofende tu desconfianza.

—A decir verdad, no tienes un buen historial con respecto a las citas de Amy…

—Oye, oye. Te preocupas demasiado Tails, prometí ir y es lo que voy a hacer—. _«Aunque, no lo haya prometido concretamente. »_ —Relájate. —decía mientras sus labios se curvaban hacia arriba. Se recostó mejor en su sofá—. Todo va a salir bien.

Tanto el zorro como el equidna no se veían muy confiados por las palabras del erizo.

—Cinco Rings a que vuelve a dejarla plantada.

—No quiero apostar, pero estoy seguro que eso sucederá.

Sonic no respondió, solo atinó a lanzarles su plato de porcelana.

El tiempo trascurrió igual para ambos implicados en la cita, solo que cada uno decidió aprovecharlo a su manera; y no era de sorprender los métodos que eligieron para pasar el tiempo.

Varias horas después, luego de un relajante baño, una sesión de maquillaje y peinado, Amy Rose se sentía completamente preparada para la reunión con el hombre de su vida; tomó una pequeña respiración y dio un paso hacia adelante, permitiendo que la conejita de vestido anaranjado y brillantes ojos castaños pudiese observarla.

—¿Y-y-y bien? ¿C-c-cómo estoy…?

—¡Amy estás bellísima! —exclamó emocionada mientras que Cheese coreaba _"¡Chao chao!"_.

La eriza de pelaje rosado se sonrojó levemente, una pequeña y tímida sonrisa apareció en su rostro. ¡Qué vergüenza la que sentía! Si bien ella era coqueta y femenina, que su joven amiga la halague con emoción y sinceridad le avergonzaba, y mucho; con sus manos temblorosas peinó suavemente sus púas, en un claro gesto de nerviosismo.

—¿T-tú crees que así le gu-guste a Sonic?

—¡Por supuesto! El Sr. Sonic quedará encantado de verte ¿No es cierto Cheese?—. El Chao revoloteó a su alrededor para terminar en los brazos de su dueña.

—¿En verdad lo crees?—. Recibió un asentimiento como respuesta. —Qué alivio.

Con unos ligeros pasos, se aproximó hasta el espejo en la pared y contempló su reflejo; decir que quedó sin aliento al verse era poco; sin creer que fuera ella misma: un vestido carmín de escote corazón y corte lateral ─dejando ver su pierna derecha─, con mangas largas de color blanco hasta las muñecas y un cuello alto, con el detalle de una rosa a la altura de la cintura. Su diadema rojiza, sus guantes favoritos y unos zapatos de tacón a juego.

—Lo mejor es que estoy acorde con el restaurante. ¡No puedo esperar a estar allí!—. Dio un giro sobre sí misma, viendo como la falda se movía a su par, e hizo al detenerse una última pose. —Prepárate Sonic ¡Que esta noche, Amy Rose te conquistará! —exclamó levantando un puño en alto.

—¡Vamos Amy! Tú puedes—. Cream y Cheese la imitaron; puesto que ambos deseaba el triunfo amoroso de la eriza.

La peli-rosa sonrió complacida, con un ligero brillo especial en los ojos, y los abrazó a ambos con cariño y fervor. —No saben cuánto lo aprecio. En verdad, muchas gracias. —dijo en un murmullo que solo ellos pudieran escuchar—. Espero que su suerte me ayude.

Unos suaves golpes contra la puerta se oyeron de repente. Y los tres individuos voltearon su rostro en aquella dirección.

—¿Cream? ¿Amy? ¿Están ahí dentro? —preguntó una voz dulce y calmada antes de que su dueña ingresara a la habitación—. ¡Oh! Aquí están, me alegro haberlas encontrado—. Vanilla sonrió amablemente antes de continuar. —Ya son las 18:00 en punto ¿Quieren acompañarme para el té?

Amy dio un pequeño salto al oír las palabras de la coneja mayor. —¡Oh cielos! ¡Falta una hora para la cita! Creo que ya debo irme.

—¿Estás segura querida? ¿No quieres tomar algo?

Negó con la cabeza. —No gracias. Ya han hecho muchas cosas por mí, se los agradezco de corazón… pero será mejor que me vaya ahora si quiero llegar puntual. —dijo con una sonrisa—. No se preocupen por mí.

Vanilla suspiró. —Está bien. Solo asegúrate de cuidarte ¿sí?

Un tenue sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas. —Lo haré. —murmuró—. Adiós Cream, adiós Cheese, adiós Vanilla. —saludó a cada una antes de partir rumbo a su destino; la conejita como el chao se despidieron efusivamente mientras que la coneja adulta solo sonrió, esperando a que la eriza estuviera bien.

**_._**

**_._**

El individuo que debía acompañar a la eriza ¡No estaba preparado aún! ¿Pero cómo era posible? Si debía estar listo y había tenido el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo... Porque ahora, Sonic the Hedgehog estaba durmiendo plácidamente en su sillón luego de haberse llenado el estómago con su platillo favorito; llenarse es decir poco ¡el desgraciado había comido Chilli Dogs como si fuera el último día de su vida! Hasta podía apreciarse una pequeña hinchazón en su vientre plano ─_que ahora no estaba tan plano cabe aclarar_─.

Su mejor amigo, el inteligente zorrito de dos colas, miró el reloj con cierta tristeza. Suspiró. —Faltan diez minutos para las siete.

El equidna rojo rascó nerviosamente su cabeza. —Sabía que esto iba a suceder, ¡Ja! Ahora Amy lo matará.

—¿Deberíamos despertarlo?

—Esa es una excelente idea—. Dicho esto, Knuckle corrió rumbo a la cocina y al regresar traía consigo una jarra repleta de agua ¡hasta incluso había llegado a gotear en el suelo! —Esto será increíble.

Tails pudo sentir como el sudor frío descendía por su frente. —Creo que esto no terminará nada bien.

El peli-rojo contuvo una carcajada y manteniendo un agarre firme, vertió todo el líquido en la cara del erizo dormido ¡con total impunidad!

Ese sí que era un amigo.

Su primera reacción fue dar un ágil salto y aterrizar brusca y torpemente en el suelo. —¡No agua no, que no sé nadar! ¡Ayuda! —gritó al mover los brazos de un lado al otro como si estuviera tratando de nadar; fueron alrededor de cinco segundos lo que duró aquel lloriqueó. _«¿Uh? ¡¿Pero qué…?! »_ Llevó una mano hasta la altura de su rostro y sintió una gran cantidad de humedad en todo la zona.

—¡Hasta que al fin despiertas!

—Es bueno verte Sonic.

El erizo parpadeó. Aguardó unos segundos hasta que todo a su alrededor se veía mucho más claro. —¡¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos?! —demandó levantándose con rapidez y encarándolos a ambos—. ¡¿Qué acaso quieren matarme o qué?!

Knuckle evitó poner los ojos en blanco. —Ni que fuera tanto… Solo fue un poco de agua para despertar al erizo durmiente.

—¡Idiota! Rouge tiene toda la razón al decirte que eres un cabeza hueca.

—¡Repíteme eso!

—¡Idiota, cabeza hueca!

—¡Tú te lo buscaste!

Antes de que se armara a hecatombe. La voz de la razón, en este caso Tails, decidió intervenir. —Hey, hey. Ya basta los dos, pelear no solucionara nada—. Usó sus brazos y manos para formar una especie de "barrera" entre los dos. —Knuckle, reconoce que fue una pésima idea despertar a Sonic de forma…

—¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Ahora es mi culpa?!

—¡Ja! En toda tu cara, cabeza de nudillos.

—Y en cuanto a ti Sonic—. El erizo se tensó ante la mirada firme del zorro. —Knuckle solo quería ayudar—. El otro bufó ante aquella respuesta. —…después de todo, te quedaste dormido toda la tarde y estás a punto de llegar tarde a la cita de Amy.

Los ojos de Sonic se abrieron como platos y la sorpresa se vio reflejada en su rostro. —¡¿EH?! Oh, no, no, no. ¡Esto es un gran problema! Amy me matará. —se decía a sí mismo mientras se tomaba por la cabeza.

—Sonic…

Tomó por los hombros a su mejor amigo y comenzó a sacudir su cuerpo con fuerza. —¡Demonios Tails! ¡¿Qué se supone que haré!? ¡Ella me matará, ella me matará, ella me matará! —gritaba alterado—. ¿Cómo me salgo de esto? ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Piensa Tails! ¡Piensa! Que para eso eres el listo del grupo…

Al ver como el más joven de los tres era tratado como un muñeco de trapo, Knuckle tronó sus dedos y golpeó, certeramente, la cabeza del héroe de Mobius. Causando que éste cayera al suelo y liberara al zorrito amarillento.

—Gr-gr-gr-gracias-s-s… —dijo como pudo, aun con un ligero tembleque en el cuerpo.

El peli-rojo sonrió. —No hay problema.

Cubriéndose el rostro, y sin tener el más mínimo deseo de levantarse del suelo, Sonic comenzó a sollozar. ¡Qué cruel destino del héroe que todos amaban! Terminaría siendo asesinado por las manos ─o en este caso martillo─ de una de sus más fieles seguidoras. ¡La exageradamente aterradora Amy Rose! Ella lo mataría, eso era seguro: Eggman cumpliría su cometido, el mundo caería en desgracia y lo peor ¡Los Chilli Dogs correrían peligro de extinción!

¡Y eso sí que no podía permitirlo!

_«Pero… por más que quiera hacer algo ¡no podré salvarlos! Lo siento, lo siento tanto. » _Decía en su cabeza sin dejar de lamentarse; el trágico escenario que había creado en su mente, superaba a cualquier drama escrito que se haya hecho sobre la faz de la tierra.

El guardián de la Master Esmerald suspiró. —Hey, ya basta. Ya deja de llorar. —murmuró al patear suavemente el cuerpo del erizo en el suelo.

—No estoy llorando, solo me estoy lamentando por lo inevitable y de mis ojos deciden brotar gotas de agua.

—¡Vamos Sonic! Levántate y ve a la condenada cita.

—¡Pero si llego tarde, Amy me matará!

—Créeme, será mucho peor sino vas.

Sonic fulminó con la mirada a Knuckle antes de levantarse del suelo y limpiar los restos de "polvo" de su cuerpo. —Eso no es… para nada alentador—. El equidna solo se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

—Míralo de esta forma Sonic, será peor para Amy si no vas a la cita. Es mejor que vayas y te disculpes por haber llegado tarde. ¿No crees que eso sería lo mejor?—. El peli-azul suspiró. —De todas formas, no creo que Amy se enoje si llegas un poco tarde.

Una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro. —Tienes razón. —murmuró—. ¡Bien! Será mejor que me vaya pronto—. Comenzó a hacer un veloz calentamiento. —Entre más pronto llegue, más pronto podré darle fin a esa dichosa cita.

—Sonic. —dijo el nombre de su amigo en un tono de advertencia; puede que lo aprecie mucho, pero la eriza también era su amiga.

Rió por lo bajo ante el ceño fruncido del zorrito. —Es broma Tails, relájate.

Buscó el papel con la dirección y al encontrarlo, partió rumbo al restaurante.

**_Mientras tanto…_**

Amy Rose esperaba pacientemente la llegada de su príncipe azul; Aquel héroe que la rescató siendo una niña y que le estaba eternamente agradecida; sus dedos tamboreaban contra el mantel blanco mientras que su otra mano sostenía su rostro. Un suave suspiro escapó de sus labios y con la mirada cubierta por un velo de tristeza miró en todas direcciones, encontrándose con muchas parejas ¡Todos ellos se veían tan felices y enamorados! ¿Por qué ella no podía verse así junto a Sonic?

_«Creí que… sería diferente. »_ Pensó con cierta nostalgia y melancolía. ¡Vaya ilusa! El erizo azul nunca había hecho caso a todos sus intentos por conquistarlo. _«En verdad… quería esta cita con Sonic. »_ —Esperaré un poco más. —murmuró más para sí que para otra persona; en todo caso ¿quién querría escucharla a ella? Si todos los presentes estaban en su propio mundo… en su propio mundo, pero acompañados.

El erizo por el cual Amy lloraba internamente no se encontraba muy lejos…

Sonic apresuró más y más el paso. ¡Demonios! ¡¿Por qué no podía llegar de una buena vez?!

Eso solucionaría todos los problemas.

_«Más rápido, más rápido. » _Coreaba en su mente. Dio una fugaz mirada a la dirección escrita en el papel y volvió a centrarse en llegar. ¡Eso no era un problema! Después de todo, él era Sonic the Hedgehog ¡la criatura más veloz! _«Si no llego Amy me mata, si no llego Amy me mata. »_

¡Y él era mucho más veloz si tenía una meta bien en claro!

—¡Jo jo jo jo jo!—. Una carcajada, estruendosa carcajada, había llegado hasta los oídos del erizo. —Vaya, vaya, vaya. ¡Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí! La rata más rápida del mundo.

Freno de golpe y se giró sobre sí mismo ¡todo para obsequiarle una de sus sonrisas más descaradas a su archirrival. —¡Oh! Eggman, cuanto tiempo sin vernos. —dijo adoptando una pose de total despreocupación—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Será que buscas un asilo para ancianos? No te preocupes, te acompañaré hasta uno si quieres.

El hombre de gran bigote apretó los dientes. —¡Cierra la boca! Que esas palabras solo te ayudan a cavar tu propia tumba.

El erizo solo bostezó.

—Tus ojos podrán ver ¡lo que el gran Ivo Robotnik puede hacer!

—Además de aburrirme….

—Ríete mientras puedas. —ultimó con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro, antes de oprimir un botón rojo en el tablero y activar su más reciente invento ¡Un robot mil veces más poderoso que los anteriores!—. ¡Admira mi obra maestra!

Sonic sonrió. —Veamos lo que este chico puede hacer. —mencionó antes de comenzar con la batalla.

¡Ahora Eggman verá quien es Sonic the Hedgehog!

**.**

**.**

Y Amy Rose también descubrió quien era Sonic the Hedgehog.

_«No llegó. »_ Pensó con resignación al ver como la vela que iluminaba su mesa se apagaba, no sabía si era por su suspiro o por el frío de la noche. _«Ya me lo suponía. »_ Con aquella mirada triste en el rostro, se levantó del asiento y abandonó el restaurante, no sin antes despedirse y agradecer la amabilidad a los encargados y meseros del lugar.

Con la manga del vestido se quitó todo el maquillaje del rostro. Había tardado tiempo en producirse y solo para que él la mirase.

_«En parte es mi culpa… ¿por qué le sigo si no se ve interesado? »_ Frunció levemente el entrecejo manteniendo su mirada en la nada. Cruzó los brazos a la altura de su pecho. —Tonto Sonic, siempre termina preocupándome.

Tan concentrada estaba en sus pensamientos, que no tomó consciencia al lugar a donde se dirigía…

_«¿Un parque? »_ Ver a algunas personas transitar por aquel lugar la desanimo un poco. _«No, no. Lo que menos quiero es ver parejas felices. »_ Mordiendo su labio inferior, dio media vuelta y continuó con su camino hacia casa; pero mientras lo hacía, sus oídos llegaron a distinguir algunas frases…

—¡Sonic volvió a salvarnos!

—Escuché que Sonic logró detener al Dr. Eggman antes de que llegase a Station Square.

—¡Él es increíble! ¡Nuestro gran héroe!

Amy sonrió débilmente_. «Ahora todo tiene sentido. »_ Esos dichos de la gente le hicieron sentir feliz, aunque fuere por unos momentos. _«Sonikku puede salvar a todo el mundo, pero, a mí no me salva de esta tristeza. »_ Un pequeño bufido brotó de sus labios. ¡Que más daba! Él no llegó a tiempo; aunque una parte de ella tenía la esperanza de que ese fuera el motivo de su ausencia.

Sonrió tristemente.

Él salvaría el mundo mientras que ella… ella miraba desde lejos.

Una fría brisa la hizo estremecer, se abrazó a sí misma con más fuerza y suspiró. Puede que su molestia estuviera disminuyendo, pero, eso no deshacía la tristeza que sentía; continuó caminando mientras trataba de aclarar sus pensamientos: ¿Debía o no enfadarse con Sonic?

No sabía qué hacer.

Desvió la mirada hacia el cielo, como si tratara de encontrar una respuesta allí, y sus labios terminaron curvándose hacia arriba: El firmamento estaba cubierto por millones de estrellas. ¡Todas tan brillantes! Que fueron capaces de hacerle olvidar sus problemas por el momento; hasta que algo llamó demasiado su atención.

—P-pero si es… ¡Una estrella fugaz! ―exclamó emocionada. ¡Amaba mucho las estrellas! _«¡Rápido! Debo pedir un deseo. »_ Detuvo sus pasos, cerró suavemente sus ojos y llevó ambas manos a la altura de su pecho.

Pero por más que tratara y tratara ¡Nada parecía llegar a su mente! Hasta que, sus pensamientos dieron un giro completo y terminó pensando en cierto erizo de pelaje azul.

―Lo que yo deseo…―. _«¡Deseo que Sonic entienda como me siento! » _Completó en su mente antes de descubrir sus ojos verdes y contemplar el firmamento estrellado.

Amy rió divertida. ¡Estaba siendo muy infantil!

Con una de sus manos se golpeó ligeramente la cabeza. Un gesto totalmente infantil. _«¡Que tonta eres Amy! Como si una estrella pudiera solucionar mis problemas. »_ Pensaba sin contener la sonrisa en su rostro. _«Será mejor que regrese a casa. »_

Tenía mucho que pensar.

**_-.-.-.-_**

**_-.-.-.-_**

**_-.-.-.-_**

Al despertarse la mañana siguiente lo hizo con una gran sonrisa

No sabía por qué, pero Amy se sentía mucho mejor a comparación de la noche anterior. Más relajada, y sobre todo más tolerante; sabía que Sonic no la decepcionaría, ni mucho menos olvidaría una cita, y el motivo de su ausencia se debía a Eggman. ¡Siempre tratando de molestar a los demás! Lo bueno de todo ello, es que ese viejo gordo y fastidioso ya no atormentaría la ciudad.

Se levantó de la cama para dirigirse hacia la ventana y correr las cortinas, sintiendo sobre su cara los cálidos rayos del sol.

_«Este será un buen día. »_ Pensó para sí misma, sin tener la más mínima intención de deshacerse de la sonrisa de su rostro.

Se vistió rápidamente, tomó un breve desayuno y corrió hacia la casa de su mejor amiga, Cream the Rabbit. Llamó a la puerta y mientras aguardaba pacientemente acomodó la falda de su vestido rojizo; solo debió esperar unos cinco minutos, hasta que la pequeña coneja apareció.

—¿Uh? ¡Amy! No esperaba verte tan temprano. —exclamó sonriente a la par que el chao se situaba en su cabeza.

La eriza sonrió. —Buenos días Cream. —dijo con amabilidad—. El día está hermoso ¿no lo crees?—. La más joven asintió sin comprender demasiado. —Estaba pensado en hacer un pastel y obsequiárselo a Sonic por no asistir a la cita de ayer.

Los ojos de la coneja se abrieron de golpe. —Amy, perdona pero… ¿Di-dijiste… cita?

—Sí Cream. ¿Qué no te acuerdas? Ayer iba a tener una cita romántica con Sonic, pero él no llegó a tiempo. —decía en un tono desanimado—. ¡Pero luego supe que se debía a que Eggman estuvo metiendo las narices donde no debía! Así que, pensé en el pastel y que sería un lindo detalle de mi parte, solo para compensar la salida fallida.

—E-e-entiendo…

—¿Podrías ayudarme?

—O-oh. Por su-supuesto Amy… solo que…

—¿Solo qué…?

Cheese voló de la cabeza de su dueña y aterrizó en sus brazos, mientras que ésta miraba nerviosamente a su amiga. —E-e-es solo q-que es un tanto extraño que tú planees hacer algo por el Sr. Sonic.

—¡No es extraño!—. Infló sus mejillas en un gesto de molestia. —Siempre estoy haciendo cosas para sorprender a mí querido Sonic.

—S-sí pe-pero…

Posó uno de sus dedos en los labios de la menor. —¡Ni una palabra más!—. Dio un guiño coqueto. —¡Vamos Cream! Será divertido, además, a ti te gusta cocinar y prometiste ayudarme.

Cream suspiró al ver que no tenía otra alternativa. —De acuerdo Amy, lo haremos a tu modo. Aunque… todo me parece muy extraño. —decía con una sonrisa nerviosa. La pequeña criatura solo atinó a responder _"¡Chao chao!"._

La sonrisa en el rostro de la eriza creció notoriamente ¡Todo estaba saliendo como lo había planeado! Y estaba segura que el resto del día sería mucho mejor, tal vez sea la intuición pero algo se lo decía: este sería uno de los mejores días de su vida.

Entre risas, chistes y alguna que otra mancha, el grupito de tres logró cumplir su cometido; con un poco de ayuda de Vanilla, claro está.

¡Un sabroso pastel de fresas!

Amy y Cream se miraron mutuamente, dejando escapar breves suspiros. Lo había logrado, y ahora llegaría la prueba de fuego; ambas se despidieron de Vanilla ─prometiendo regresar temprano─ y con el postre perfectamente empaquetado se encaminaron al taller de Tails.

Tal como esperaban, no había nadie en los alrededores, ni mucho menos en las afueras de la casa. Pero ello no era un problema, la eriza ingresó fácilmente a la vivienda y junto con su amiga se dirigieron a la única habitación en donde podrían encontrar a quienes buscaban.

Y efectivamente, encontraron allí a uno de ellos.

El pequeño zorrito parecía estar entretenido con el motor del Aeroplano, reparándolo tranquilamente. ¡Pero eso se acabaría ahora! Ellas acababan de llegar y tendrían la completa atención de su amigo.

La conejita anaranjada estuvo a punto de llamarlo, sin embargo, su mejor amiga tenía otra idea en mente.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de gritar: —¡Buenos días Tails!

Dejando escapar un gritito de sorpresa, el zorrito voltea su rostro y mira sorprendido a ambas. —¡Casi me matan de un susto! —exclamó llevando una mano hasta su pecho y dejando caer la llave maestra.

Amy saca su lengua en un gesto de burla. —Lo sentimos Tails.

Él suspira. —Ya no importa—. Toma una pequeña respiración antes de continuar. —Bueno ¿Qué las trae por aquí? En especial a ti Amy, no vienes muy seguido a este lugar.

—¿Eh? ¿Algo?—. Frunció el entrecejo. —¿De qué rayos estás hablando Tails? ¡Si yo siempre vengo aquí para ver a Sonic!

—¿Lo haces?

—¡Por supuesto!

—Amy yo…—. Dio una breve mirada a la coneja en busca de ayuda, pero ésta solo se encogió de hombros; Tails aclaró su garganta. —Discúlpame por lo que dije, no era mi intención hacerte enfadar.

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. —¡Okay! Te perdono porque eres mi amigo. —dijo sinceramente—. Por cierto ¿Has visto a Sonic? Preparamos un rico pastel para él.

Tails parpadeó sorprendido. —B-bueno… creo que llegará pronto. F-Fue con Knuckle a Angel Island, aunque no e-estoy seguro por qué…. —decía rascándose suavemente la mejilla derecha.

—Oh—. Su rostro se había entristecido, pero solo duró unos segundos. —¡Está bien! Lo esperaremos aquí ¿verdad Cream?—. La coneja asintió. —¿No te molesta verdad?

Él negó con la cabeza antes de continuar con la reparación del motor.

—Ven Cream, esperemos en la sala. —le dijo a su mejor amiga. La coneja asintió y caminó hasta aquella habitación con el pastel en brazos—. ¡Oye Tails! Deja eso. —ultimó al tomarlo por el brazo, obligando a que detuviera sus acciones.

—¡Whaa-ah! ¡Amy!

Ella comenzó a arrastrarlo, sin importarle demasiado su opinión. —Luego continúas con tus cosas.

—P-pero…

—¡Nada de peros!—. Al llegar a destino lo soltó y con su mano libre señaló un asiento. —Ahora, te sientas allí y esperas a que nosotras terminemos. ¿Entendido?—. El zorrito intentó replicar, pero la mirada fulminante que le dedicaron fue suficiente para hacerle callar. —¡Muy bien! Cream, ve por algunos platos y cubiertos mientras que yo desenvuelvo el pastel.

La conejita asintió de inmediato a la par que la eriza comenzaba con su labor.

—Amy.

Escuchó su nombre y volteó su rostro. —¿Sí? ¿Qué ocurre?

—N-no qu-quiero parecer indiscreto, pero ¿P-por qué le haces un pa-pastel a Sonic?

—Oh, eso—. Se encogió de hombros y continuó. —Solo quería tener un gesto lindo con Sonic ¿Acaso eso es malo?

—¡N-no! ¡Po-por supuesto que no! —gritó de repente—. S-s-solo q-q-que… e-es un po-poco e-extraño.

_«¿Extraño? Primero Cream y ahora él. ¿Qué tiene de malo que decida ser cariñosa con mi querido Sonic? »_ Pensó para sus adentros. —La verdad… es que, quería una especie de compensación.

—¿Compensación?

—La cita de ayer fue un desastre. Eggam apareció y Sonic no pudo llegar a tiempo… —murmuró con tristeza, más su tono alegre regresó—. ¡Pero eso ya no importa! Si Sonikku acepta este pastel ¡Será como tener otra cita con él!—. _«Salvo que están todos nuestros amigos, pero eso no es un problema. »_ Completó en su cabeza.

—¡¿Ci-cita?!—. Sus ojos se veían desorbitados. —¿Q-qué ci-cita?

—Sí Tails. Cita.

—P-pero… ¿c-con qu-quien…?

—¡Pues con Sonic! ¿Con quién más voy a tener una cita?

Antes de que Tails pudiera replicar a ello, el ruido de una puerta cerrándose, junto con las pisadas de alguien, interrumpieron la conversación.

—¿Tails? ¿Estás aquí? Creí que estarías en el taller.

Los ojos verdes de la eriza brillaron con emoción. _«¡Finalmente está aquí! »_ De un salto se levantó de su asiento y dejó sobre la pequeña mesa el plato y cuchillo. Acomodó su falda y peinó fugazmente sus púas, aguardando a que él apareciera y al hacerlo solo pudo correr. —¡Sonikku!

El erizo de pelaje azul volteó su rostro y contempló sorprendido a la persona que se le acercaba. —¿A-A-A-Amy…?

—¡Sonikku!—. Saltó hasta él, envolviendo los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. —Te extrañé mucho, Sonikku—decía en un tono enamoradizo—. Y por eso vine aquí. ¡Me alegra tanto poder verte!

Amy levantó su rostro y observó el rostro de su amado héroe. ¿Era su impresión o él se encontraba todo sonrojado? ¡Esta parecía tener el tono de Knuckle! Y tuvo el presentimiento que algo andaba mal… muy mal.

—¿Sonic?

El peli-azul sonrió alegremente y sin decir más, estrujó entre sus brazos el cuerpo de la eriza, levantándola en el aire. —¡Oh Amy! ¡No sabes cuánto tiempo esperé por este momento! —exclamó felizmente—. Siempre supe que terminarías aceptándome, por más que todos me dijeran lo contrario ¡Sabía que te enamorarías de mí como yo lo hice de ti!

La mente de Amy se puso en blanco al oír la última frase. _«¿E-eh? ¿Q-qué dijo…? »_ Un pequeño quejido brotó de sus labios ¡Sonic estaba abrazándola con mucha fuerza!

—¡Por fin tú y yo estaremos juntos!

—S-Soni-nic…

—Nuestro amor durará para toda la eternidad…

—¡So-Sonic…!

—¡Nada ni nadie-!—. Un golpe en la cabeza le hizo callar, además de soltar a su "amada" eriza.

Knuckles sonrió levemente. —Oye Romeo, déjala respirar. Terminarás quebrándola en mil pedazos. —dijo en un tono de burla mientras veía como Tails y Cream ayudaba a que Amy se levantara del suelo.

La peli-rosada tosió levemente ¡Sentía todo su cuerpo adolorido! Y por poco se queda sin aire en los pulmones. Al tener el cuerpo firme sobre sus dos piernas, miró un tanto preocupada al héroe de Mobius. ¿Será que estaba enfermo? ¡Él nunca la trató así! _«Desde que conozco a Sonic, él nunca me ha abrazado… a menos claro, esté tratando de salvarme del peligro. »_

Aquí había algo extraño.

Bastaron unos segundos para que Sonic pudiera estabilizarse. —Knuckle ¡cabeza de nudillos! ¡¿Por qué te metes en donde no te llaman?! —gritó en medio de un lloriqueo—. ¡Amy!—. Con ayuda de su super velocidad, tomó en sus brazos a la eriza para abrazarla. —No le hagas caso a ese idiota ¡Yo nunca podría lastimarte!

Un sonrojo se posó en sus mejillas. ¿Era cierto que su querido Sonic la estaba abrazando a ella?

La dejó en el suelo y sujetó su rostro para que lo mirase fijamente. —¡Amy! Siempre te protegeré—. Le sonrió. —Prometí que estaría a tu lado desde el instante en que nuestros destinos se entrelazaron ¡No dejaré que otra persona te tenga!

Por su parte, la peli-rosada no podía hablar. Era como si hubiera perdido la capacidad del habla _«¿E-es… un sueño, verdad? ¿Aún estoy soñando? »_ Se preguntaba a sí misma, sabiendo que no obtendría una respuesta en el momento.

—Después de todo, soy Sonic the Hedgehog. El héroe de Mobius ¡Y novio de Amy Rose! —finalizó con un guiño coqueto, para luego comenzar a llenar de besos el rostro de la eriza; sin importarle demasiado que sus amigos estuviese observando algo divertido la escena.

Amy abrió sus ojos de golpe, aun siendo besada hasta en el más recóndito rincón de su rostro, y un repentino sentimiento de pánico se apoderó de su cuerpo. _«¡¿EH!?»_ Su corazón palpitó contra su pecho a un ritmo acelerado y un furioso sonrojo se adueñó de sus mejillas. _«¿E-eh? ¿C-c-cómo…? ¡¿…Di-dijo no-novio?! ¡¿D-di-dijo qu-que e-es mi no-novio?! » _Y el repentino beso que sintió en sus labios empeoró su estado. _«¡¿SONIKKU ES MI NOVIO?! »_ Gritó en su mente ─puesto que sus labios estaban ocupados─ completamente aterrada.

¡¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo aquí?!

* * *

Desde ya, muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí. n_n ¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció?

En verdad, espero que haya sido de su agrado y trataré de actualizar lo antes posible; todo comentario es bien recibido. Cualquier cosa que tengan para decirme será aceptado, estaré ansiosa por saber su opinión.

Nos vemos luego. ¡Cuídense mucho!

**Atte:** _Canciones de Cuna._


	2. ¿Príncipe o Erizo Azul?

**_¡Hola, hola!_ **  
Aquí estoy con la actualización que tanto esperaban. Antes que nada dejenme agradecerles por los comentarios, son muy amables (si se preguntan por qué no los respondo, es porque siento que sí lo hago estoy molestandolos... jeje, lo siento u-u)... iba a subir este capi ayer, pero por mi casa llovió muy feo y no me dejaron usar la compu.

¡En fin! Dejando un lado mi vida (?), he aquí lo que estaban esperando.

**¡Que lo disfruten!**

* * *

Tal vez haya sido una acción repentina, y probablemente se arrepentiría en un futuro próximo ─o quizá en unos minutos─, pero solo atinó a empujar a Sonic y alejarlo de ella.

_«Nu-nunca creí… que haría a-algo como eso. »_ Tomó una gran bocanada con la sola intención de calmar su respiración, mas no parecía estar funcionando. Levantó sus dedos temblorosos y rozó delicadamente su labio inferior. _«Sonikku… ¿me be-besó? »_ Un sonrojo se acentuó en sus mejillas, volviéndose más y más oscuro.

El erizo azul parpadeó sorprendido. ¡No esperaba esa acción brusca! —¿Amy? ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó amablemente, rogando internamente a que su amada estuviera bien.

Oír esa voz llamándola la sacó de sus pensamientos. —¿Eh?—. Levantó la mirada y lo único que se encontró fue una mirada dulce. —S-Sonic… —murmuró a la par que su sonrojo aumentaba. _«Él nunca me miró así… »_ Pensaba avergonzada.

Sonic sonrió tímidamente. —Amy. —murmuró aquel nombre; nunca se cansaría de hacer.

Pero tal parece que la atmosfera dulce y romántica estaba a punt

—¿Estás bien, Ames? —indagó mientras rozaba la mejilla ajena con cuidado. Recibió un asentimiento como respuesta y suspiró—. ¡Qué alivio! Por un momento creí que había hecho algo mal.

—Sonic.

—¿Sa-sabes? Cre-creí que había hecho algo malo… co-como lastimarte.

_«¿Lastimarme? »_ Repitió en su mente sintiendo el acelerado golpeteo de su corazón. ¡Estaba tan confundida! Nunca antes tuvo un trato así, ni menos de su amado héroe. _«S-se ve… tan diferente a lo que recordaba. »_ Mordió su labio inferior nerviosamente; esa expresión avergonzada y tímida en el rostro de él… era sumamente adorable.

Pateó el suelo y desvió levemente la mirada. —…ta-también te-temí… q-que mi beso n-no te hubiera gustado…

Aquella frase, que apenas alcanzó escuchar, fue capaz de hacerle perder el aliento. ¿Había oído bien? ¿Sonic hablaba sobre un beso, siendo más específicos, un beso que le dio a ella? ¡Esto era sumamente sorprendente! Nunca, nunca jamás, creyó que tendría un debate interno sobre esta cuestión; era algo que Amy no podía manejar. Sentía una hiperventilación y estaba completamente segura que, si no estuviera tan confundida como en ese instante, comenzaría a gritar emocionada. ¡Gritaría hasta que toda Mobius se entérese de lo enamorada que estaba de ese erizo!

—Son-Sonic…—. Levantó su mano libre, como si quisiese rozar el rostro ajeno pero sin atreverse de hacerlo.

o de desaparecer… o mejor dicho, uno individuo tenía pensado interrumpirla ¡Y lo más pronto posible!

—Y yo soy Knuckle, pero no creo que les interese. —dijo en un tono de broma el equidna rojizo, ganándose las risillas de los más jóvenes del grupo; no solo eso, sino también que los dos erizos se sonrojasen y se alejaran el uno del otro lo más que pudieran.

Amy se sentía apenada_. «Solo me centré en Sonic. »_ Entrelazó las manos a la altura de su pecho, percibiendo el ritmo veloz y furioso su corazón. _«Había olvidado que los demás estaba aquí. »_ Se avergonzó de sus propias acciones.

La peli-rosada suspiró, tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos. Lo único que tenía en claro ─además del cariño que sentía por el peli-azul─ era su confusión. Sabía que había algo raro aquí, pero, lo que no comprendía era como había sucedido; por su parte, el joven erizo no tomó muy bien aquella interrupción. ¡¿Por qué decidía aparecer en el momento menos indicado?! Luego de mucho tiempo, su querida y adorada Amy estaba cediendo a sus sentimientos…

No podrían existir errores. Si no, nunca sería capaz de conquistarla.

Y ver que el guardián de Angel Island reía por lo bajo, junto con Tails y Cream, solo empeoraba la situación. ¡Y aumentaba con creces su enojo!

—Knuckle. —murmuró el nombre de su amigo en un tono grave levantando el puño en alto. Como si quisiese golpearlo—. ¡No interrumpas cosas importantes como esta! ¡Metete en tus propios asuntos!

—No es mi culpa que ustedes, tortolitos, se olvidaran de que estábamos aquí.

—E-e-e-eso no es cierto. —replicó con un sonrojo en las mejillas—. ¡D-deja de molestarme! ¡Estúpido cabeza de nudillos!

—¡¿Pero qué demonios…?!

—¡Idiota cabeza de nudillos!

—¡Repíteme eso!

—¡Cabeza de nudillos!

La eriza sentía que una gota de sudor descendía por su nuca. _«Bueno… esa no es una escena poco común. » _Pensó a la par que sus labios se curvaban hacia arriba, formando una pequeña y tímida sonrisa. Podía decir con total franqueza que las peleas ─tontas─ entre Knuckle y Sonic eran algo normal para todos. _«Al menos, ver algo como eso me hace estar más tranquila. »_ ante aquel pensamiento suspiró.

Mientras aquel par continuaba con su discusión carente de sentido, Amy tomó asiento en uno de los sofás y esperó pacientemente a que todo el bullicio terminase ─aunque tenía cierta prisa por saber que rayos había sucedido aquí─. Al notar que la conejita se le aproximaba centró sus ojos en ella y procuró prestarle su completa atención; estaba segura de que ella podría aclarar todas sus dudas.

—Amy. —la llamó en un tímido murmullo. La eriza la miro con curiosidad y supo que debía continuar—. ¿Te-te sientes bien?

—¿Bien?

—Sí, bien—. Cheese comenzó a revolotear alrededor de la eriza, como si intentase encontrar algo malo en ella. —Quería saber si te sentías bien. —murmuró mientras jugueteaba con su corbata celeste.

Aun sintiéndose un tanto intrigada, asintió. —¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—E-es que…

La confusión se vio reflejada en su rostro ¿A qué se estaba refiriendo su mejor amiga? —¿Es que…?—. La alentó a que continuase.

Jugueteó nerviosamente con sus dedos mientras trataba de tomar el valor suficiente para continuar. Temía que la eriza se enojara ¡y vaya que daba miedo están molesta! —Bu-bueno… e-eso fue raro.

—¿Raro? —repitió; dio una fugaz mirada a Sonic y notó como éste continuaba su discusión con Knuckle, pero esta vez, Tails estaba en medio para evitar una pelea; centrándose en su amiga—. ¿Por qué raro?

Cream suspiró. —Bu-Bueno… tú nunca eres cariñosa con el Sr. Sonic. Y-y abrazarlo como lo abrazaste fue extraño, nunca eres cariñosa con él.

_«¡Un momento! E-ella dijo… »_ Sintió como si un balde de agua helada le cayera sobre el cuerpo. —¿Q-qué…?—. Dejó la pregunta inconclusa, pero para su suerte la coneja le entendió.

—Pero si es verdad. Nunca eres cariñosa con el Sr. Sonic… es muy raro en ti que lo abraces, a menos que sea su cumpleaños—. Comenzó a rascar nerviosamente su mejilla ante un hecho vergonzoso que recordó. —…aunque, en su último cumpleaños él intentó besarte y tú lo golpeaste en su en…

—E-e-espera, Cream…—. Era demasiada información para ella, se sentía muy confundida y con un ligero dolor de cabeza. Levantó una mano hasta su frente ante la jaqueca que apareció.

—¿Amy?

—Da-dame un segundo, Cream. Un segundo…

Amy tomó grandes bocanadas de aire e, aun sin sentirse completamente relajada, intentó comprender las frases dichas por su amiga. Ella se veía tan segura y tranquila al hablarle, que temía que sus palabras fueran ciertas: según Cream, ella nunca, nunca, ¡Nunca!, abrazaba a Sonic y mucho menos se mostraba cariñosa con él ¡Que locura! ¿Justo ella?, Ella que lo amaba desde los ocho años y ha estado persiguiéndolo para que vayan a una cita desde que tiene memoria, era una locura. Una verdadera y completa locura.

Pero la mayor locura… era que Sonic se mostrara cariñoso con ella.

¡Eso sí que era una locura!

_«Aquí están pasado cosas raras. ¡Muy raras! »_ Mordiendo nerviosamente su labio volvió a centrar su vista en la pelea, olvidando brevemente la presencia de la conejita.

—Amy. ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Cream un tanto extrañada; era muy extraño que su amiga permaneciera en silencio por tanto tiempo. ¡Si ella hablaba hasta por los codos!

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron al oír las palabras de la pequeña. —¿E-e-eh? N-no…

—¿Segura? Te noto un tanto pálida. —comentó alarmada ¡no quería que su amiga se sintiera enferma!

—Aja.

—¿Segura?

—S-sí… pe-pero…—. Su voz comenzó a convertirse en un murmullo hasta que terminó por desaparecer. ¿Por qué? Por la actitud que tenía Sonic. _«Se ve tenso… ¿está… acercándose al pastel? »_ Y de repente, todo pareció tener sentido. —¡Sonic espera! —gritó al levantarse del asiento.

Pero tal parece que el erizo no la escuchó. —¡Knuckle, idiota! —gritó con un sonrojo en las mejillas. Tomó el pastel con una mano y con una certera puntería lo lanzó: y tal como todos habían esperado, incluso el equidna, terminó estrellándose contra el rostro del peli-rojo.

Y tal como esperaron, Knuckle cayó al suelo inconsciente… con todo el rostro embarrado con crema.

Tails y Cream no tardaron demasiado en socorrerlo, excepto los dos erizos, quienes continuaban metidos en sus propios pensamientos; ella trataba de comprender lo que sucedía y él… bueno, él admiraba orgullo lo que había hecho.

Amy hizo una pequeña mueca. _«No esperaba que Sonikku fuera tan impulsivo. Él nunca es así… »_ Desvió sus ojos verdes y posó sobre el erizo de pelaje azul, y cuando éste notó aquella acción se sonrojó levemente a la par que desviaba la mirada_. «Es extraño verlo así. » _Pensaba mientras sus labios se curvaban hacia arriba, formando una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa.

Había cosas que no le cerraban del todo.

**.**

**.**

Dos horas después Knuckle se despertó.

Aunque Amy y Cream no sabía si sentirse felices u ofendidas. ¿Ofendidas? ¡Si ofendidas! Si el equidna tardaba demasiado en retomar la consciencia, eso significaría que su pastel había sido el causante de ello, por lo mal cocinado o el motivo que fuere; además ¡Oh Vamos! Era un simple postre, ¿qué tan duro podía llegar a ser? Y no es como si Sonic lo hubiera lanzado desde una gran distancia y, al tomar velocidad, el pastel impactara con más fuerza… ambas amigas llegaron a dos simples conclusiones:

O Knuckle era un debilucho…

O Knuckle realmente era un debilucho.

La eriza soltó un pequeño bufido. Estuvo a punto de regañar al peli-rojo, sin embargo, y por pedido de su mejor amiga, optó por guardar silencio. _«Lo bueno es que él, Tails y Cream siguen siendo los mismos. »_ Pensó al cruzarse de brazos a la altura de su pecho y recostando la espalda contra la pared más próxima, viendo como el zorrito y la conejita impedían que el equidna se levantara para asesinar a Sonic. _«El único extraño aquí es Sonikku… »_ Cuando posó sus ojos en el erizo se sorprendió de que él estuviese mirándola.

El peli-azul sonrió con dulzura y al ver que ganó un sonrojo por parte de su amada sonrió aún más. ¡Este día era genial! No solo había ganado un beso de Amy ¡Sino también un abrazo! Además claro, no iba a olvidar que ella fue quien comenzó con las muestras de cariño.

Por su parte, Amy no se sentía muy feliz. _«¡Tonto sonrojo! No debería aparecer. »_ Elevó una de sus manos y rozó levemente una de sus mejillas coloreadas. Maldición. Estaban muy calientes y lo más seguro era que se veían de un rojo intenso. _«Aunque… »_ Posó sus ojos verdes en aquel muchacho que tanto amaba. _«…se ve muy lindo así. Nunca creí que esto sucedería… que Sonikku, pudiera apreciarme tanto como yo lo aprecio. »_

Sonic volvió a sonreír, pero estaba señaló con uno de sus dedos la salida y sin emitir palabra alguna desapareció del lugar. Y para su suerte, Amy había entendido a la perfección ese mensaje silencioso.

Aunque no fue la única que entendió el mensaje.

Al sentir que era observada, rió nerviosamente a la par que peinaba sus púas rosadas. —E-eh… yo… C-creo que sa-saldré a tomar un poco de aire. ¡Con permiso! —exclamó y con rapidez abandonó la habitación antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo.

Pero como a Knuckle no le gustaba quedarse callado fue el primero en replicar. —¡O-oye! ¡¿Q-qué acaso no te importa tu amigo?!—. Lo único que obtuvo como respuesta fue el sonido de la puerta cerrándose. —…creo que no. —murmuró para sí mismo, mientras que Tail y Cream sonreían nerviosamente; ¿Qué se le iba a hacer?

Corrió lo más rápido que le dieron las piernas y cuando llegó a destino lo vio a él, esperándola en las afueras de la casa.

La primera reacción de Amy fue obsequiarle una tímida sonrisa mientras recuperaba el aliento, pero luego una expresión curiosa se apoderó de ella. ¿Por qué estaba aquí con él?

Sonic sonrió. —Hey.

—H-hola… —dijo sin perder su expresión—. Sonic…

—¿Sí?

_«¡Oh no! Que no me sonreía así porque siento que me derrito. »_ Pensaba al sentir el acelerado ritmo de su corazón. —¿P-por qué me pediste que saliera?

—Ah eso. Creí que sería mejor hablar estando solos. —respondió con total tranquilidad ¡Como si lo que dijo fuera lo más normal del mundo!—. Además, Knuckle no tardaría en devolverme el _favor_—. Hizo comillas con los dedos, ganándose una pequeña risita por parte de la peli-rosada.

—Tonto—. Tímidamente, se aproximó hasta él para situarse a su lado, pero siempre manteniendo una distancia.

Una sonrisa burlona adornó su rostro. —¡Hey! No seas cruel conmigo Ames. —murmuró haciendo un puchero al final, aunque internamente no se sentía molesto.

Amy no podía dejar de sentirse feliz. _«Él nunca se comporta así conmigo, siempre me evita. »_ En su mente aparecían los recuerdos de las miles de ocasiones en las que él la evitaba. _«Esto se siente tan diferente… como si se tratase de un sueño. » _De pronto, Sonic la acompañaba con las risas. _«Por favor, si esto es un sueño… no quiero despertarme nunca. ¡Por favor! »_ Miro con cariño al héroe de Mobius, sin creer aun que él estuviera tratándola tan amablemente; aun no podía aceptarlo.

—¿Qué?

—¿Uh?—. Amy parpadeó ante esa pregunta inconclusa. —¿Disculpa?

—Luces como si quisieras decir algo—. Aproximó su rostro al de ella hasta que una mínima distancia los separaba. —Por eso digo ¿Qué es?

Ahora sí, estaba completamente segura que se había puesto más roja que el pelaje de Knuckle. —¡¿E-eh?!—. Todo su cuerpo parecía querer retroceder, pero no podía hacerlo. _«¡Maldición! Soy tan débil ante él. »_ Pensó al contemplar fascinada aquellos ojos verdes. —Y-yo….

—¿Sí?—. La tomó por los hombros, creyendo que de esa manera ella continuaría; pero el único efecto que provocó fue que ella se sonrojase más.

—So-Sonic…

—¿Sí, Ames?

—Y-yo…—. Cerró sus ojos y como si de una luz brillando en la oscuridad se tratase, una pregunta llegó hasta ella. —¡¿E-e-e-en ve-verdad te-te gusto?! —gritó un tanto asustada.

Algo temerosa ─además de no poder controlar su ritmo cardiaco─ Amy abrió un ojo a la vez y lo que se encontró la dejó sin aliento. ¡Madre mía! ¡Sonic nunca la miraba con tanto amor y cariño!

_«Como desearía tener una cámara y sacarle una foto…por cómo es Sonic, no creo que vuelva a verme así. »_ Pensaba para sus adentros mientras trataba de obligar a su mente a que no olvidase esa imagen jamás ¡Nunca si era posible!

—Ames. —dijo su nombre a la par que bajaba sus manos y entrelazaba sus dedos con los ajenos—. En verdad… me gustas—. Un casi imperceptible tono rosado se situó en sus mejillas. —…desde el momento en que te conocí. —finalizó con una brillante y sincera sonrisa.

_«…Sonic nunca…»_ Sintió como sus ojos se humedecían pero trató, por todos los medios, no largarse a llorar como una niña. —¿De-de ve-verdad? —preguntó una última vez. Deseaba escuchar la respuesta, deseaba oír que… eso era cierto.

—¡Por supuesto Amy!

_«Él nunca… ha sido así…»_ Ella adquirió un brillo especial en sus ojos verdes.

—Tú eres la única para mí…

_«Nunca ha sido amable… ni mucho menos cariñoso conmigo. » _Sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba y la completa felicidad se apoderó de su ser.

—A-además… eres a la única a quien podría amar. —mencionó el erizo un tanto apenado.

¡Y eso era todo!

Eso fue todo lo que necesitaba para convencerla.

_«¡Me quedó con este Sonic!» _Pensó antes de lanzarse a sus brazos y abrazarlo como si no hubiera mañana. —¡Oh Sonikku!—. Él sujetó su cuerpo mientras reía por lo bajo. _«No tiene nada de malo aprovechar las oportunidades que nos da la vida. »_ Comenzó a dejar varios rastros de besos en todo el rostro de su amado.

¡Al fin sucedió! Su amado Sonic, su querido y admirado héroe, le correspondía.

Ella no podía pedir más.

—¡Vamos a una cita!

—¡¿Eh?! ¡¿En serio Amy?!

—¡Sí! ¡Por supuesto!

—¡Entonces no perdamos tiempo!

—¡Sí, vamos!

Sonic la tomó en brazos y corrió hacia quien sabe dónde, pero mientras estuviera sosteniendo a su amada princesa cualquier lugar sería el paraíso.

Amy contempló el cielo con una sonrisa. _«¡Al fin pude atraparte Sonic the Hedgehog! ¡Al fin lo conseguí! »_ Pensaba sin poder deshacer su sonrisa de oreja a oreja. —¡Al fin… soy la novia de Sonikku!

Y así fue como se olvidó de su preocupación por el comportamiento del erizo.

Pero también… era el comienzo de una hermosa relación.

O al menos ese era el plan.

**.**

**.**

Luego de su primera cita en el centro comercial ─sin dejar de vociferar a los cuatro vientos sobre su relación─ ambos acordaron que todos los días tendrían una cita y estarían la mayor parte del tiempo juntos. Después de todo ¡no quería perder ni un segundo! Ni mucho menos cuando se tratase de su persona más preciada.

_**El lunes…** _tuvieron una cita romántica en uno de los restaurantes más caros de Station Square.

—¡Sonikku! No puedes pedir Chilli Dogs.

—¿Ah no?

—¡No!

—Ah, Ok.

**_El martes…_ **hicieron un picnic en las afueras de la ciudad, dejando que la suave y fresca brisa los envolviera, junto con el ambiente tranquilo y el dulce aroma de las flores.

—¿Aquí tampoco?

—No Sonikku. No es una comida para un picnic…

—Ah, ok.

—Pero… si quieres puedes descansar tu cabeza en mi regazo.

—¡Claro!

**_El miércoles… _**un paseo en botes por el río.

—¡Mira los peces Sonikku! Son tan bonitos.

—Pero no tan lindos como tú.

—¡Oh Sonic!

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué yo estoy aquí?—. El equidna hizo una mueca graciosa al ver los arrumacos de la parejita.

El erizo lo fulminó con la mirada ¡había arruinado la atmosfera! —Tú cállate y mejor sigue remando. ¡Anda! Si no le diré a Rouge ya sabes qué…

Knuckle suspiró, sabiendo perfectamente que estaba en desventaja. —Bien.

**_El jueves…_** una salida al cine.

—¡Oh vamos Amy!

—Sonikku, las personas quieren ver la película tranquila. —había dicho en un murmullo al tomar la mano del erizo, obligándolo a que volviera a su asiento.

—Pero quiero un Chilli Dog.

—Shhh… luego.

—Okay. Si tú lo dices—. Tuvo que aceptarlo, pero solo porque su linda novia se lo pedía.

**_¿Y los demás días? _**Bueno, no era necesario recalcar cada acción, pero de lo que todos estaban seguros era que sus citas habían sido de lo más molestas y empalagosas posibles, sin mencionar que lo más probable es que alguno de sus amigos haya salido perjudicado; en especial Knuckle.

**-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-.-**

La eriza peli-rosada mantenía en su rostro una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, junto con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. ¡Nunca antes se había sentido tan feliz como ahora! Tenía a Sonic, grandes amigos, lo tenía a Sonic, ya no se molestaba seguido, lo tenía a Sonic, el pesado de Eggman no aparecía por los alrededores ¡Y lo tenía a Sonic! ¿Y lo mejor de todo? ¡Que Sonic era su novio!

Eran pareja desde hace ocho días, cinco horas, veinte minutos y seis segundos.

Y no es como si ella estuviera contándolo. No, claro que… solo, se informaba con ciertos detalles.

Posó el rostro sobre sus manos y suspiró. —Soy tan feliz. —murmuró cerrando sus ojos sin que la sonrisa desapareciera de su rostro—. Muy feliz…

La conejita anaranjada sonrió también, pero ella no tenía los mismos motivos de la eriza. Solo sonreía por ver a su amiga feliz. —Me alegro por ti Amy. —decía con total sinceridad mientras que el chao en su regazo sonreía.

Por su parte, Vanilla admiraba en silencio la escena pero con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Se sentía dichosa de que la amiga de su hija se emparejada con el erizo ¡si ellos estaban hechos el uno para el otro! _«Me sorprende lo rápido que sucedió todo. »_ Llevó un dedo hasta su barbilla al recordar cierto detalle. _«Que yo recuerde… hasta la semana anterior, Amy se escondía aquí del joven Sonic. » _Una sonrisa tímida apareció. _«Estos jóvenes de ahora. »_ Pensó mientras se levantaba de su asiento para ir a preparar el almuerzo.

Las dos amigas continuaron platicando sobre el tema principal: el cual trataba del joven héroe de Mobius.

Amy llevó ambas manos a la altura de su rostro y movió su cabeza de un lado al otro con emoción. —Todavía pienso que es un sueño y que en cualquier instante despertaré—. _«Aunque si es un sueño, ya tendría que haber despertado ¿no? »_ Pensó al detener sus movimientos. _«¡Oh! Da igual eso… »_ —Al fin estoy con Sonikku. ¡Soy tan feliz!

Cream tenía una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro, aun no estaba convencida sobre muchas cosas. _«¿Qué habrá sucedido para que ella actúe así? »_ Veía como la eriza continuaba hablando maravillas sobre su pareja. _«Y pensar que desde siempre se escapaba del Sr. Sonic. »_ En su mente aparecían todas y cada una de las ocasiones en las que su amiga huía del héroe de Mobius. _«Creo que lo que ahora importa es que ambos estén felices. »_ Sonrió complacida; no iba a hacer ningún juicio de valor, solo iba a aceptar la relación tal y como era.

—Soy muy afortunada de que Sonic sea mi novio. —mencionó de repente, llamando la atención de la conejita—. ¿Tú que piensas?—. Antes de que Cream pudiera responder Amy continuó: —No, descuida. No importa ¡Lo que importa es que soy tan feliz! —exclamó entre risas y con una mirada soñadora.

La menor suspiró resignada. Aun no se acostumbraba a ver a una Amy enamoradiza; era una imagen absurda. ¿Su amiga? ¿Enamorada? ¡Que locura! Si ella amaba la libertad, pero ahora se comportaba como si lo único que le importase fuera su amado erizo… actuaba como… como el Sr. Sonic.

No cabía duda que ellos tan para cual.

La peli-rosa miró el reloj colgado en la pared. —Oh, no quiero irme. Tengo muchas cosas para contar —dijo haciendo un puchero al final—. Pero le prometí a Sonic que almorzaríamos juntos hoy.

La peli-naranja sonrió. —No te preocupes Amy, puedes venir mañana.

—Mañana no puedo. Sonic quiere llevarme a un claro que encontró.

Cream sonrió comprensivamente. —Entonces ¿pasado mañana…?

—Sonic quiere que le enseñe a nadar.

—¿Y qué tras pasado mañana?

—Me pidió que le enseñase a cocinar, aunque no creo que aprenda mucho…

Luego de esa respuesta ambas guardaron silencio; ¿era su impresión o Sonic acaparaba todo el tiempo de la eriza?

—Amy.

—¿Sí, Cream?

—¿Tienes algún momento libre en que no estés con el Sr. Sonic?

La peli-rosada guardó silencio al tratar de rememorar algún momento libre. Pero por más que buscara y buscara, no parecía encontrar nada. _«Tal vez la próxima semana… ¡ah cierto! Sonic quiere que vayamos de campamento a Mystic Ruins. O tal vez… no, quiere que veamos las estrellas juntos… O quizá… no, me inventó a una fiesta para esas fechas. »_ Una sonrisa nerviosa apareció en su rostro. ¿Por qué no podía encontrar un tiempo libre para pasar con su amiga? —L-lo siento Cream… parece que no lo tengo. —respondió dejando escapar un suspiro resignado.

Los ojitos de la niña se tornaron tristes. —¿Ah no? ¿Por qué?—. Un tierno puchero apareció en su rostro y fue capaz de convencer a Amy.

—Oh Cream, no estés triste—. Tomó asiento a su lado para acariciarle la cabeza. —¿Sabes que haré?

Con sus dedos secó algunas de sus lagrimitas y miró curiosa a su amiga. —¿Qu-qué?

—Cancelaré alguna de mis salidas con Sonic y pasaremos todo un día solas tú yo. ¡Será un día de chicas!

—¿En serio?

—¡Claro!

—¡Genial!—. Tanto ella como el chao se mostraron emocionadas.

Pero de pronto, un fuerte sonido se escuchó.

¡Y no solo ello!

Toda la casa había temblado bruscamente.

Amy abrazó a Cream al creer que los temblores continuarían, sin embargo, había sido algo de un instante. —¿Estás bien? —preguntó en un murmullo, recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta—. ¿Qué habrá sido?

—N-no lo sé… —dijo en el mismo tono mientras Cheese se escondía entre ambas.

Vanilla corrió desde la cocina hasta la sala de estar y al ver que las niñas se encontraban a salvo suspiró aliviada. —¡Cream! ¡Amy!—. Tomó asiento en el sillón y abrazó a su hija. —Qué alegría que estén sanas y salvas. —decía con una sonrisa.

La eriza torció la boca en una pequeña mueca. —¿Qué rayos ha sido todo eso?—. Se levantó de un salto y caminó de un lado al otro; tratando de entender lo ocurrido.

—La casa tembló muy feo. —murmuró al abrazar más fuerte a la adulta.

—No recuerdo que haya ocurrido algo así…

Dejando escapar un suspiró, la peli-rosada se aproximó hasta la ventana más próxima y admiró los alrededores. _«No hay nada extraño. Todo parece normal… »_ Pensaba al intentar encontrar algo sospechoso. _«Y no creo que haya sido un simpe temblor… »_ —Tal vez, deba comentarle esto a Sonic o incluso a Tails…

—Amy querida ¿Vas a salir luego de ese temblor!

—¡No Amy! es muy peligroso.

—¡Chao chao!

Una pequeña sonrisa apreció en su rostro. —Escuchen, no se preocupen. Estaré bien… además, se defenderme y cuidarme sola —decía con total seguridad, teniendo el mentón bien en alto—. Después de todo, soy Amy Rose.

La más joven no se veía muy convencida. —P-pero Amy…

—¡Relájate Cream! Todo va a estar bien—. Dio un guiño coqueto al final de esa oración. —Será mejor que me vaya así no preocupo a Sonic. Nos vemos mañana Cream. —se despidió de su amiga y salió de la vivienda.

Al tener un pie fuera de la propiedad, lo primero que notó fue la calma del lugar.

No había escombros, animales asustados, ni mucho menos personas correteando por ahí. ¡No había ningún indicio de que el temblor haya causada daños graves! Pero no podía relajarse así nomás. ¡Eso fue muy extraño! En todo el tiempo que visitó la casa de Cream, jamás había experimentado algo como eso…

_«No cabe duda de que tengo que comentar esto… » _Comenzó a caminar por el sendero que conducía hacia la ciudad, mas no dejó de contemplar los alrededores. ¡Tenía el presentimiento que encontraría algo raro_! «Eggman debe estar detrás de esto ¡Estoy segura! Ese viejo cretino no ha aparecido desde hace tiempo…. ¡Siempre arruinando los buenos momentos! »_ Apretó los puños con fuerza; si ese viejo panzón se atrevía a interrumpir una de sus citas con su amado Sonic ¡Lo lamentaría!

Tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó la roca del suelo y antes de poder evitarlo, su rostro se estampó bruscamente contra la tierra.

Con gran rapidez se levantó del suelo. —¡Auch! ¡Eso dolió!—. Con sus manos rozó su rostro en busca de cualquier clase de corte, pero para su suerte no encontró nada. _«Que alivio… no me gustaría que Sonikku me viera con el rostro lastimado. »_ Pensaba un tanto aliviada.

Y de la nada ¡Una fuerte ventisca meció sus púas! Hasta casi termina otra vez en el suelo, pero tal como apareció esa ventisca se fue.

_«¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?! »_ Por poco y le levanta el vestido. _«Primero el temblor y ahora el viento. ¿Qué rayos le sucede al clima? »_ Un pequeño mohín apareció en su rostro. _«Será mejor que me vaya antes de que algo más suceda. »_

Ella se levantó del suelo y giró sobre sí misma solo para patear el objeto con el que había tropezado, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que ya no estaba.

¡Esa cosa no estaba!

—¡¿Eh?! ¡Pero si mi pie la sintió!—. Sintiéndose furiosa apretó los puños. _«¡Agh! Ya estoy de malas. »_ Pensaba con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, no quería aceptar que ella se había tropezado con la nada misma.

¡No era tan torpe!

O eso creía…

Al volver a centrarse en el sendero, descubrió algo que llamó su atención; y sería muy raro que esa cosa grande no llamara su atención.

¡Era un árbol!

El tronco de un árbol estaba a varios metros de distancia.

Amy notó que se veía bastante sano, las hojas eran de un verde vivaz y el tronco no se veía lastimado, hasta las raíces estaban sanas. ¿Pero qué se suponía que hacía ahí? Era obvio que alguien lo había arrancado.

_«¡Que desgraciados! Lo más seguro es que alguien tiró este árbol. »_ Y comprendió que eso había causado el temblor ¡El árbol era inmenso por donde se lo mirase! Lo más probable que, al caer, haya echo mucho ruido. _«Y yo que lo culpe a Eggman… viejo suertudo. »_ Sonrió divertida.

Amy solo rogaba que nada extraño sucediera.

Pero tal parece que éste no era su día.

Mientras volvía a caminar comenzó a sentirse…. Extraña. Pero, no era un "extraña" bueno, como cuando tienes un primer amor, sino era un "extraña" malo.

Observada.

¡Sí, eso! Se sentía como si alguien la estuviese mirando.

_«¿Por qué siento que me observan? »_ Pensaba un tanto nerviosa. Volteó su rostro en distintas direcciones, pero no había nadie. Solo estaba ella y ese arbusto_…. «¿Ese arbusto acaba de moverse? »_ Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. ¿Había visto bien o solo era su imaginación? Caminó insegura hasta allí y al quedar frente a él aguardó a que algo sucediera, sin despegar su mirada de allí. _«Se ve raro… »_ Se colocó en cuclillas para mirar más de cerca.

Un momento…

¿Por qué dos hojas del arbusto se ven más verdes que las demás?

_«Espera… esas no son hojas... son… ¿ojos? »_ Solo había un individuo que ella conocía que tuviera ese tono de ojos. —¿So-Sonic…? —murmuró en un tanto… eh… perturbada.

El erizo, al ver que no tenía escapatoria, decidió salir de su escondite y mirar avergonzado a su novia. —Ho-hola… Ames…—. Rascó nerviosamente sus púas azulinas en un gesto de pena. Aclaró su garganta y continuó. —¿Co-cómo has… estado?

—U-uh… ¿Bien?

—¿En serio? ¡También yo!—. Apartó las rapas y hojas para poder salir, situándose al final junto a la eriza rosada. —Me alegra tanto que sintamos lo mismo… ¿a ti no? —preguntó inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado.

Esta vez era Amy la que se mostraba nerviosa. —E-eh… c-creo que ¿s-sí?—. _«Cambia de tema. Cambia de tema. Cambia de tema. »_ Repetía una y otra vez en su mente; ¡cualquier cosa sería buena con tal de no continuar esa incómoda situación!; aclaró unas tres veces su garganta para al fin poder hablar. —S-Sonikku… e-estaba llendo para el centro co-comercial y…

La interrumpió. —¡¿En serio?! ¡También yo! ¡Vamos juntos! —exclamó tomándola de la muñeca y luego comenzar a caminar.

—¡A-ah! ¡So-Sonikku!

_«S-sus manos están sucias… ¿e-eso es polvo? »_ Notó lo ennegrecidos que estaban los guantes blancos, como si Sonic hubiera tocado algo del suelo. _«A-a-aún… tiene hojas del arbusto_. _Pero… unas son más claras que las otras… se parecen a las del árbol arrancados…»_ Sus ojos se posaban en cada hoja verde enredada en las púas azules.

—¡Vamos Ames! Mientras más pronto lleguemos, más tiempo podemos pasar juntos—. La miró por encima de su hombro. —Tú y yo.

Oír como pronunciaba esas dos palabras hizo que un escalofrío recorriera por todo su cuerpo. —D-de a-a-acuerdo…—. Rió nerviosamente y cuando él volteó la vista hacia adelante, ella dejo que una mueca de terror apareciera en su rostro.

Bien.

Era oficial.

Algo muy raro estaba pasando aquí, y sea lo que fuere, no le estaba gustando nada...

* * *

¡El fin del capitulo! (pobre Amy, lo que le esperan en los próximos capíulos... y si lo preguntan: Sí, Sonic la estuvo especiando y fue él quien arrancó el árbol del suelo y se deshizo de la roca. xD)

Espero que les haya gustado, estaré ansiosa por leer sus opiniones, todo es bien recibido. Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí, me hace muy feliz que les guste este proyecto.

¡Se cuidan mucho! Nos vemos en la próxima actualización... que espero sea pronto.

**Atte:** _Canciones de Cuna._


	3. ¡Una oportunidad para el amor!

Hola a todos, disculpen por haber tardado en actualizar, pero surgieron unos inconvenientes y bueno, eso... ¡Pero hoy es una ocasión especial! ¿Por qué? Bueno, hoy es mi cumpleaños y voy a publicar algunas historias para celebrar... así que, tendrán algunas cocitas para leer (?)

Dejando a un lado mi vida personal, les dejo con el fic.

¡Que lo disfruten!

* * *

—¿No crees que el clima está agradable, Ames? —preguntó amablemente, obsequiándole al final una sonrisa.

La peli-rosada salió de sus pensamientos al oír aquella voz. —¿Eh? ¡Ah! S-sí... es verdad. Es muy agradable. —murmuró entrelazando ambas manos a la altura de su regazo.

—Me alegra que te guste. ¡He pensado cuidadosamente como sería esta cita!

—¿A-ah sí?

—¡Sí! Bueno… no es en la única cita, todas nuestras salidas son planificadas con más de una semana de anticipación. Hasta el más mínimo detalle tiene que ser preparado… —mencionó con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, sintiéndose completamente orgulloso de su obra. ¡Todo lo mejor para su niña especial!

_«Sonikku se ve muy entusiasmado y feliz… »_ Pensaba mientras las esquinas de sus labios se inclinaban hacia arriba, formando una tímida y un tanto nerviosa sonrisa. Que para su suerte, el erizo no pareció prestar atención. _«No es que él nunca esté feliz… pero, esto es extraño. Muy extraño… »_ Veía como él continuaba relatando su hazaña y ella, ella solo lo observaba atentamente. Jugueteando con sus dedos.

Nunca creyó que pensaría esto antes… pero, Amy se sentía un tanto incomoda con la presencia de Sonic.

Eso sí que era raro.

—Estás muy bonita Amy.

—Gra-gracias…

—Lo digo en serio.

Un sonrojo apareció en su rostro. —Lo sé… —murmuró avergonzada por la intensa atención que recibía. _«No estoy… acostumbrada a ello. »_ Y era cierto. Sonic no tenía alguna clase de afecto con ella más allá de la amistad, y si había abrazos y besos eran por la voluntad de ella. _«Es… muy lindo todo esto. ¡No tienes por qué quejarte Amy Rose! Tu sueño se cumplió… »_ Se regañó a sí misma; tenía que disfrutarlo por completo.

No todos los días tiene la suerte de que su primer amor correspondiera sus sentimientos.

Amy suspiró. Se estaba preocupando demasiado ¡tenía que relajarse! Y dejar que las cosas sucedieran naturalmente… o mejor dicho, tenía que disfrutar las citas, reuniones, pláticas, o todo lo que hiciera con Sonic. Y no quejarse como si fuese una anciana gruñona.

_«Es verdad… todo parece un sueño. ¿Qué tendría de malo divertirse con la situación? »_ Dio un sorbo a la bebida fría, no sin antes sonreírle cariñosamente a su compañero.

La conversación fue animada, repleta de bromas y chistes por parte de ambos, junto con algunas risillas cómplices y miradas que decían todo. Una atmosfera agradable, cálida y acogedora, comenzó a rodearlos, la sensación dulce en al aire llenaba sus corazones de alegría y el anhelo de que permaneciera así no tardó en llegar.

Todo se sentía bien… como nunca antes.

¿Estaría bien desear permanecer el uno con el otro?

—Ames…

Oír el repentino llamado del peli-azul hizo que dejase de lado a su postre, y prestara su completa atención al erizo. —¿Sí? ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó curiosa, sorprendiéndose de la expresión tímida y sonrojada de Sonic.

—¿Alguna vez… has pensado en el futuro?

—¿El futuro? —repitió un tanto curiosa—. Bueno… no mucho—. Sabía que eso era una completa mentira. _«Siempre he pensado en mi futuro con Sonic… estando casados y tener muchos hijos ¡Eso sería perfecto! »_ La imagen mental le hizo sonreír dulcemente, llevando ambas manos a sus mejillas sonrojadas. Soñando despierta con ese sueño utópico.

Sonic miró con curiosidad a la eriza, preguntándose en qué estaría pensando. _«Se ve feliz… »_ Concluyó al sentir que sus propias mejillas se calentaba y su corazón latía a un ritmo acelerado. La imagen era demasiado tierna como para ser ignorada y su auto-control estaba por desmoronarse. _«Quiero besarla… »_ Mordió nerviosamente su labio, en verdad se sentía así…

Luego de unos segundos, Amy volvió a la realidad_. «¿Uh? ¿Qué estaba haciendo? »_ Se preguntó hasta que pudo recordar el hilo de la conversación. —¡Ah, cierto! —exclamó un tanto avergonzada—. Sonikku… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—O-oh… eso… —murmuró al bajar la mirada a su regazo—… bueno… —comenzó a balbucear nerviosamente, sin poder decir una palabra coherente; su corazón latía rápidamente y el pulso no parecía querer disminuir.

—¿Mmm? ¿Sucede algo?

—Solo es que…—. Amy lo miró expectante, aguardando pacientemente por la respuesta de Sonic. —M-me preguntaba… como sería nuestro futuro.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, escuchando como las demás personas continuaban con sus vidas; ellos solos permanecieron así, sintiendo como una atmosfera incomoda. Esperaban que alguno tuviera el suficiente valor para interrumpir tensión en el ambiente, pero como era de esperarse, ninguno fue capaz de hacerlo.

Ya había otra cosa más en la que se parecían.

La eriza de pelaje rosado, teniendo el rostro completamente sonrojado, aclaró su garganta y trató de reunir todo el valor oculto en ella. —T-tú… dices… ¿un futuro….juntos? —preguntó con la voz temblorosa, sintiendo que en cualquier instante terminaría desmayándose; era eso, u ocurriría algo peor.

Cerrando sus ojos suavemente, Sonic asintió. —…aja…—. Tragó saliva con pesadez, rogando internamente que la eriza no se comportara como siempre lo hacía y escapara de ese lugar, dejándolo completamente solo. _« Aunque Amy no se sienta igual que yo ¡nunca dejaré de amarla! Después de todo, se lo prometí… »_ Pensaba al recordar el día que la conoció y la promesa que había hecho ese día; nunca se daría por vencido y haría todo lo posible para que ella lo amase de la misma manera.

Por su parte, Amy no podía salir del shock. ¿Acaso había escuchado bien? ¿Sonic… había imaginado un futuro juntos, ellos dos, como pareja o hasta incluso al más? _«Se ve tan serio a pesar de estar avergonzado, y no parece ser una de esas bromas que siempre hacía…. »_ Muerde nerviosamente su labio, llevando ambas manos a su regazo, pasando la mirada del erizo a sus manos. Una y otra vez. Esto era más de lo que pudiese soportar.

¿Será que ella no pensaba igual? Una mirada de preocupación apareció en su rostro ante el repentino silencio de la eriza. —¿Amy?

—¿E-estas… hablándome en serio? —preguntó al interrumpirlo—. ¿T-tú quieres… un futuro conmigo, Sonic?—. Sus ojos verdes se vieron cubiertos por un brillo de tristeza. —No es… no es algo que tú dirías. —pensó en voz alta, sin esperar que él la escuchase realmente.

—¡Pero yo quiero! —gritó sorprendiéndola, golpeando la mesa con su puño y llamando la atención de algunos clientes de la cafetería— Uh… lo siento. —murmuró avergonzado por el espectáculo que había, y no solo eso, por haber asustado a su amada Sonic aclaró su garganta, tratando de recuperar la compostura, aunque no fue muy sencillo que digamos

—Sonikku…—. Fue lo único que pudo decir en ese momento.

—Yo sí quiero… casarme contigo… en algún momento…—. Su voz fue disminuyendo hasta que se convirtió en un leve murmullo, casi imperceptible. —En verdad lo deseo… y si tú lo aceptarás… sería muy feliz.

—¿Eh?

—Sería algo muy hermoso…. —le dijo con una sonrisa tímida—. Tú y yo… estando juntos para siempre—. Con uno de sus dedos rascó nerviosamente su mejilla izquierda, sintiendo como ésta se sonrojaba a cada instante. —N-no sé qué pienses tú… pero, a mí me gusta la imagen… Tal vez creas que es tonto y-

Lo interrumpió. —No lo es. —dijo con firmeza.

Sonic la miró sorprendido, puesto que Amy nunca había tenido un tono de voz así, y su rostro se vio cubierto por un suave sonrojo cuando ella sujetó sus manos, entrelazando dulcemente sus dedos.

—No es tonto. No lo es, y nunca lo será. —decía con sinceridad—. Porque… es lo que tú y yo deseamos. Por esa razón, nunca será algo tonto.

—Amy…

—Así que ¡No vuelvas a decir algo como eso o si no te golpearé con mi Piko Piko!

El tono burlón, alegre y divertido, que ella utilizó le hizo sentir más relajado. Al parecer, todo estaba bien. —Okay. —murmuró con una sonrisa en los labios.

Amy también sonrió y dio un pequeño apretón a las manos, sin apartar la mirada de esos ojos verdes que tanto amaba; sin embargo, había algo en su mente que no la dejaba tranquila.

¿Por qué esa escena se sentía tan familiar para ella?

**-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-.-**

La semana había transcurrido normal para Amy; o al menos, lo que se podría considerar normal ahora.

Sonic iba a su casa, desayunaba, almorzaban, merendaban y cenaban juntos casi todos los días. Excepto algunas pocas ocasiones en las que estuve en la casa de Cream o salía de compras con ella, pero, como era de esperarse, su amado erizo andaba por los alrededores esperando a que ella terminase de pasar tiempo con la conejita ¡y volviera a centrar su atención en él!

Los primeros días, la eriza rosada no había dicho nada. Hasta le parecía tierno que su "novio" se preocupara por ella e intentase mimarla, darle flores, programar salidas, obsequiarle toda clase de presentes. ¡Era muy halagador! Y si debía ser sincera consigo misma, no deseaba que se acabasen nunca ¡PERO! Llegó un momento en que todo era… muy extraño y demasiado abrumador para soportarlo.

Sí, le gustaba. Pero todo tenía un límite y tal parece que Sonic no conocía de él.

Si las cosas seguían siendo de esa forma, tendría que darle un alto a todo y obligar a que el peli-azul se controlara. ¡Sí, eso debía hacer! Debía ser firme y confrontar a Sonic, aunque eso significara herir sus sentimientos…

_«No. No puedo hacer eso… » _Pensaba al tratar de recuperar el aliento, posando su mano sobre una pared más próxima luego de estar corriendo alrededor de una hora… o mejor dicho, de haber escapado alrededor de una hora de su preciado erizo.

Oh, sí. Era verdad.

Por primera vez, Amy Rose estaba escapando de Sonic the Hedgehog.

Por más increíble que suene, era algo real. Estaba sucediendo. Haber tenido esa semana tan complicada y estresante, hizo que necesitara un respiro. ¡Con al menos unos cinco segundos sin Sonic eran más que suficientes! No es que no amase al erizo, por supuesto que no, él seguía siendo lo más importante que le había pasado en la vida, sin embargo, últimamente se estaba comportando de una manera un tanto extraña…. Por no decir psicópata ¿verdad?

_«No recuerdo que yo lo siguiera de ese modo. »_ Se decía a sí misma, recostando la espalda sobre el paredón y cruzando los brazos a la altura de su pecho_. «Siempre respete su espacio y privacidad. »_ Una parte suya sabía la verdad, y que sus propios pensamientos eran mentira, pero como siempre, optó por ignorar el lado coherente de su cabeza y centrarse solo en sus sentimientos; además, si le preguntaba alguna persona, o a cualquiera de sus amigos, todos dirían que la historia era el revés.

Sonic la perseguía a Amy ya sea para una cita o para pasar el tiempo juntos.

Eso sí era un escenario común y que sea la eriza quien persiguiera al héroe de Mobius. ¿Quién no había visto una imagen como esa? La peli-rosada escapando, escondiéndose, hasta incluso gritándole al erizo para que se alejara, pero como siempre, él terminaba desistiendo y continuaba siguiéndola. ¡Eso sí que era amor! O estaba muy enamorado o era muy estúpido como para no ver las respuestas negativas que su amada le había dado en el pasado… tal vez Sonic era una mezcla de los dos.

Y pensar que alguna vez en el pasado, había sido Amy quien actuaba de esa forma; aunque nadie parecía recordar aquello.

_"¿Será que nunca sucedió?"_ se preguntó ella, para luego querer golpearse a sí misma por idiota. ¡Por supuesto que las cosas habían sucedido de un modo distinto! Era ella quien actuaba como una completa enamorada. Ella era quien perseguía a su amor platónico. Y era ella quien siempre seguía a Sonic…

Todo esto estaba mal.

Y Amy lo sabía.

Sin embargo, ¿Cuándo podría tener la oportunidad de salir con el erizo? Nunca, eso estaba más que claro, pero no era algo malo si disfrutaba un poco la situación… aunque con ese Sonic, prefería estar lo más alejada posible.

Vaya ironía.

—Esto es horrible. —masculló por lo bajo al patear el suelo distraídamente, en un vago intento por el cual liberar la frustración—. No me gusta sentirme así…—. Elevó su mirada al cielo, notando como éste comenzaba a oscurecerse. _«No me gusta sentirme como si estuviese lastimando a Sonic…. Porque estoy segura de que él se podrá triste por eso. »_ Pensaba con resignación, imaginando el posible escenario por el cual estaría envuelta en unos minutos.

¿Y por qué? Porque el erizo peli-azul estaba a punto de llegar. Nunca tardaba más de cinco minutos al tratar de encontrarla. Parecía que él siempre sabía en dónde se encontraba la eriza.

—¡Amy! —gritó una voz conocida en un tono muy alegre.

Soltando un suspiro, volvió la vista al frente. Percatándose así de como el peli-azul se aproximaba a ella a máxima velocidad. _«Bueno… eso fue más rápido que las veces anteriores. »_ Una sonrisa un tanto triste apareció en su rostro ¡Adiós a sus momentos de paz! Momentos que ni siquiera llegaron a durar unos míseros cinco minutos.

—¡Amy! ¡Estaba buscándote! Me alegra haberte encontrado. —dijo al llegar a donde ella se encontraba, para luego atrapar su cuerpo entre sus brazos, en un amoroso y asfixiante abrazo—. ¡Creí que no iba a encontrarte! Pero ahora tú y yo estamos juntos nuevamente ¡que felicidad!

Amy se preguntó si ese sonido que había escuchado era de sus huesos rotos o era solo su imaginación. _«Me ahogo ¡No respiro! »_ El agarre era fuerza, aprisionándola más y más, y creía que no tendría escapatoria alguna. Pero, como si se tratase de un regalo del cielo, el erizo la soltó y al tener los pies sobre el suelo tomó una gran bocanada de aire. _«Oh Dios… creí que me iba a morir. »_ Llevó una mano hasta su garganta mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración.

Pero Sonic no parecía notar esos detalles. —¿No es maravilloso, Amy? Donde sea que tú te encuentres, siempre encuentro el camino que me lleva hacia ti. —decía en un tono soñador, entrelazando las manos a la altura de su rostro mientras su mirada esmeralda se veía cubierta por brillos especiales—. Es como si tú yo estuviésemos unidos por el destino.

_«Creo que también ayuda tu velocidad… si corrieras como yo, te sería difícil encontrarme. Te lo garantizo… »_ Llegó a aquella conclusión al recordar vivencias pasadas. No podía olvidar esos días en los cuales perseguía a Sonic, alegando que debía casarse con ella y quien sabe qué otras cosas.

—…Y estoy seguro que tú piensas igual ¿verdad? —preguntó sin importarle demasiado la respuesta. Porque cuando ella intentó objetar algo, él no se lo permitió—. ¿Si, verdad? Sabía que tú y yo pensaríamos igual ¡Esa debe de ser otra señal del destino! ¡Oh Amy, cada día esto más enamorado de ti! —exclamó con sinceridad antes de volver a atrapar a la eriza en un fuerte abrazo.

Un quejido lastimero brotó de sus labios ¡vaya ingenua había sido al creer que todo se solucionaría así como si nada!

Repentinamente, tuvo el extraño presentimiento de que todo ello no terminaría de una buena manera. _«Tal vez… deba consultarlo con las cartas. »_ Eso podría servir. Después de todo, el Tarot la ayudó en el pasado a aclarar sus dudas y ahora sería de muy buena ayuda.

Aunque, quizá todo era parte de su imaginación y solo estaba alucinando.

—¡Vamos a una cita, Amy!

—¡¿E-eh?! ¿Otra vez?

—¡Por supuesto! _¡Let´s go!_

—Pero Sonic…—. Intentó detenerlo, sin embargo, el erizo la había tomado en brazos y comenzó a correr en dirección opuesta a donde se encontraban. Asustada, envolvió sus brazos en torno al cuello ajeno, temiendo que por la velocidad pudiese caer al suelo bruscamente. —¡Sonic! ¡Vas muy rápido!

—Así llegaremos más rápido y disfrutaremos más tiempo juntos ¡solo nosotros dos! —respondió sin apartar la mirada del frente.

Amy suspiró resignada, evitando que un lloriqueo apareciese en ese momento; después de todo, eso no sería una buena.

**.**

**.**

—¡Al fin libre! —exclamó con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, levantando los brazos en alto para luego comenzar a dar unos saltitos—. Eggman, no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco.

Y era verdad. Antes de que Sonic continuase con el plan de la vigésimo cuarta cita del mes, Tails apareció en el Tornado con el objetivo de llevarse al erizo y así derrotar a Eggman. Quien había decido molestar la ciudad una vez más, algo cotidiano en él para vencer al su archi-enemigo. Al principio, el peli-azul se mostraba recio al oír el plan de su mejor amigo, sin embargo, la insistencia de la eriza hizo que cambiase de opinión.

"¡Eres el héroe de Mobius! Tú deber es salvar el mundo" había dicho la peli-rosada con total sinceridad, antes de murmurar que ella lo esperaría hasta que terminase de cumplir su deber. Sonic sonrió y murmuró un "volveré por ti" antes de irse junto al zorrito amarillo, dejando completamente sola a su amada.

Mientras tanto, Amy Rose no parecía estar enojada ante la idea.

Ella seguía dando brinquitos y palmadas sin poder contener la alegría_. «Si ese viejo no fuera tan repugnante para mí, podría hasta besarlo por haber ayudado inconscientemente. »_ Pensaba más se arrepintió al instante. No, esa era una pésima idea. _«Bien ¿y ahora que haré? »_ Dio unos golpecitos a su barbilla mientras trataba de idear un buen plan para pasar el rato; hasta que llegase el erizo, claro.

Sin tener bien definida su decisión, Amy comenzó a caminar por el camino. Admirando en silencio los alrededores ¿era su impresión o todo parecía ser más brillante? Tal vez sea divagues de ella. Tarareó gustosa ante la idea de estar, temporalmente, lejos del erizo azul. ¡Solo quería un tiempo para ella! Solo para centrarse en sus pensamientos y sentimientos. ¡Nada más! ¿Era tanto pedir? Parece que para Sonic si lo era, porque él estaba lo más cerca de su amada.

_«Si fuera por él, también me acompañaría al baño. »_ Pensaba al soltar un gemido lastimero, sabiendo perfectamente que aquello podía ser posible; de hecho ya había sucedido, y si no fuera por su Piko Piko, Sonic hubiera esperado del otro lado de la ducha a que ella terminase. _«Que destino tan cruel. » _Lloriqueó por lo bajo, compadeciéndose de su propia suerte.

Sí, su vida se había convertido en una especie de ironía.

—Vaya, vaya. Miren a quien me encontré por aquí. —dijo una voz femenina con un dejo de diversión—. No esperaba verte por aquí, rosadita.

_«¡Esa voz! » _Todo su cuerpo se tensó y de manera inmediata giró sobre su propio eje, enfrentando a la recién llegada. —¡Rouge!—. Elevó su mirada, notando que esa murciélago volaba sobre su cabeza. Teniendo una sonrisa petulante y descarada en el rostro.

—Te ves muy sorprendida, y yo que creí que mi compañía te haría feliz. —mencionó antes de aterrizar sobre el suelo, manteniendo una postura coqueta y un tanto elegante—. ¿Mmm? ¿Qué no está el _azulcito _contigo? Creí que los encontraría juntos a la pareja más adorable de Mobius.

Amy se sonrojó ante ello. —A-ah eso…—. Rió un tanto nerviosa mientras comenzaba a jugar con el dobladillo de su vestido, aun se acostumbra a que todos se refiriesen tanto a ella como a Sonic como "la pareja de Mobius". _«Es la falta de costumbre. »_ Se dijo a sí misma. —E-es por Eggman…

—¿Eggman?

—Sí. Está molestando otra vez.

—Ya veo—. Llevó ambas manos a sus caderas. —Así que el viejo mantiene ocupado a tu novio. Lástima por ti cariño—. De repente, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. —A menos claro, estés feliz por ello…

Todo el cuerpo de la eriza se tensó. No había esperado eso; no es que esté realmente feliz, sino más bien, una pequeña parte suya. —¿E-eh? ¡No! N-no es… eso, no es eso… —murmuró evitando la mirada turquesa de la peli-blanca.

—¿Ah no? Que yo recuerda, tú siempre huías de él. ¡Pobrecillo! Siempre intentando llamar la atención y tú como si nada. —decía entre risas—. Aunque, a decir verdad… es algo divertido tener a un hombre bajo tus encantos. Eso es algo que yo haría y lo cual estoy muy orgullosa.

A pesar de que Rouge continuaba hablando, Amy dejó de escucharla al oír cierta frase: _"Tú siempre huías de él"_. Aquellas palabas se repitieron en su cabeza, una y otra vez; una especie de opresión apareció en su pecho y, temerosa, llevó una mano hasta su corazón, sintiendo el acelerado latir de éste.

—Rouge. —la interrumpió, ganándose una mirada sorprendida por parte de ella. _«Mi rostro debe verse extraño. » _Llegó a la conclusión, antes de tomar una bocanada de aire y continuar—. ¿Podrías… responderme unas preguntas?

—¿Uh? ¿Y eso para qué?

—S-solo… hazlo…

Una mueca de disgusto apareció en su rostro. —No veo que beneficio tendría si hago algo como eso… —replicó cruzando ambas brazos por sobre su pecho.

—Rouge por favor. —suplicó con los ojos verdes vidriosos—. Solo… solo hazlo. Por favor—. Aquello último fue dicho en apenas un murmullo, que por poco la murciélago no alcanzó a escuchar.

—Bien… pregunta.

La eriza volvió a tomar una bocanada de aire. —¿A qué te… refieres con eso de… "tú siempre huías de él"?

Se había sorprendido un poco por aquella pregunta, sin embargo, aceptó responder todas las dudas que tuviese esa niña. —Desde que los conozco a ambos, he visto como siempre has rechazado los sentimientos de Sonic. —mencionó con calma—. Todo lo que él hiciera, citas, obsequios, fiestas sorpresas ¡Esas condenadas fiestas de cumpleaños! A las cuales por cierto, tú nunca asistías…

Amy sintió deseos de llorar. Lo que Rouge relataba era tan familia, tan triste y desolador. ¿En verdad ella había hecho algo así? Nunca sería capaz de hacerlo… nunca lastimaría los sentimientos de Sonic o los de sus amigos.

—Realmente, no lo entiendo. No entiendo como ese chico sigue amándote. —continuó—. Cualquiera hubiese tratado de olvidarte, pero él no. Él insiste en querer estar contigo… y eso es tan triste.

—¿Triste?

—Sí. Es triste ver a alguien que se esmera por la persona que ama, cuando este ni siquiera le corresponde.

—Ya veo. —murmuró bajando la mirada al suelo_. «¿Eso habrá pensado de mí? »_ Recordó las veces en las que Rouge le aconsejó que se olvidase del erizo, que siguiera con su vida, pero ella tan terca como siempre se negó rotundamente. _«Sí. Supongo que lo habrá hecho… después de todo, no me dijo esas cosas una sola vez. »_

—¿Eso es todo? Creí que serían más preguntas.

La más joven negó con la cabeza. —No… esa respuesta valió como si fuesen muchas. —decía en un murmullo, apretando los puños con fuerza—. Gracias.

Rouge la miró con curiosidad. —¿Gracias? ¿Por qué? ¿Por recordarte tu comportamiento con el _azulcito_?

Asintió. —Podría decirse, ahora tengo algunas cosas más claras.

—¿Ah sí?

Levantó su vista al cielo, admirando el firmamento que comenzaba a despejarse. —Ahora entiendo muchas cosas… —murmuró sintiendo un sentimiento de nostalgia adueñándose de su pecho. _«Ahora entiendo… porque todo me resulta familiar de alguna manera. »_ Ella ya había vivido algo así.

—¿Y bien?—. La eriza rosada parpadeó sorprendida, mirándola sin entender nada. —¿Qué piensas hacer?

—¿Hacer, con qué?

Bufando y pateando el suelo en un claro intento de liberar la frustración, Rouge mantuvo una expresión molesta en el rostro. —¡Pero qué niña! No entiendo como ese erizo puede soportarte, yo no lo haría. Ni aunque me dieses toda clase de gemas y joyas preciosas.

Amy infló sus mejillas. —¡Hphm! No tienes que hablarme así. —masculló por lo bajo, sintiéndose un poco ofendida por el trato que recibía. _«Y no creo ninguna palabra de lo que dices… » _Completó en su cabeza, negándose a decirlo en voz alta; ¿por temor a enojar a la murciélago? ¡Por supuesto que no! Si no, porque no tenía deseo alguno de pelear el día de hoy.

—Oh, perdone usted su majestad. —decía en un tono burlón, posando ambas manos sobre sus caderas—. De todas formas, no intentes cambiar el tema. Dime que harás ¿Seguirás siendo una mocosa desconsiderada o madurarás y trataras a Sonic como se merece?

—¿Merece? Pero si yo no lo trato mal…

—No me refiero a tu repentino cambio de sentimientos, del cual no creo que sea verdadero.

La peli-rosada fulminó con la mirada a su compañera. —Rouge. —dijo en tono de advertencia. Chasqueó los dedos de su mano e invocó su martillo Piko Piko, dispuesta a enfrentar a la murciélago.

—¿Qué? ¿Quieres pelear conmigo niña? Muy bien. Sí así lo deseas. —ultimó con una sonrisa petulante en el rostro—. Pero antes déjame dejarte algo bien en claro… incluso si me golpeas o no, no dejaré de pensar que no te mereces a Sonic. Él realmente ha demostrado que se preocupa por ti, y tú, como si nada, lo único que haces es lastimarlo.

_"Él no te merece rosita. Deberías ignorarlo y seguir adelante, porque lo único que conseguirás será que te lastime"_ le había dicho en una ocasión que la vio llorando en el parque, por la ausencia del erizo en su tan esperada cita. Amy sintió un nudo en la garganta ¿en verdad se comportaba como Sonic lo hacía con ella?

Pero antes de que comenzase el duelo, alguien apareció en el lugar.

—¡Amy! He estado bus- ¿interrumpo algo? —preguntó el erizo de pelaje azul al llegar en donde se encontraba su amada, notando como ésta y la murciélago amante de las gemas estaban conversando.

—¡Vaya! No esperaba que apareciera Romeo. Ni modo, nuestra plática tendrá que ser para otro momento, rosadita. —mencionó con un dejo de burla, extendiendo sus alas—. Nos vemos luego. —se despidió antes de comenzar a volar y marcharse de allí, volviendo a centrarse en su objetivo.

La eriza peli-rosa solo observó cómo Rouge abandonaba el lugar, aun pudiendo escuchar sus frases, una y otra vez. Como si de un disco rayado se tratase. Un suspiro brotó de sus labios para luego hacer desaparecer su martillo con un chasquido de dedos y aproximarse hasta el chico.

Dejo que una tímida sonrisa apareciera en su rostro. —Hola, Sonikku…

Pero, eso no fue suficiente para convencer al erizo. —¿Seguro que no sucede algo? —preguntó completamente preocupado—. A mí no me engañas Amy, sé que estás mintiendo.

—Solo… pensaba.

—¿Pensabas?

—Sí.

—¿Y en qué?

Ella lo miró fijamente, sin saber que decir en ese momento. _«Yo… no soy como Sonic. »_ Pensaba al recordar todas y cada una de las ocasiones en las que el erizo le falló. _«No soy como él… no soy como ese viejo Sonic. »_ Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro, junto con un leve tinte rosado. —En nosotros. —respondió en apenas un murmullo.

Él sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir al oír esas palabras, temiendo que lo peor sucediera. —Oh—. Tragó saliva con pesadez, antes de mirar con cierto temor a la eriza. — ¿Y era… algo malo?

Amy negó con la cabeza antes de tomar una de las manos de Sonic. —Por supuesto que no… solo pensaba en que tú y yo tenemos una cita pendiente.

—¡Claro!

Por el momento, Amy dejaría que las cosas sucedieran naturalmente.

Porque, aunque supiera que ello estaba mal, esa vida era muy bella y no quería apartarse del lado de este Sonic.

* * *

Bien. Espero les haya gustado, como siempre, gracias por los comentarios y el apoyo que le dan a este fic. En verdad se los agradezco, ya comenzaré a responder sus comentarios... por eso no se preocupen.

¡Cuídense mucho! Y nos vemos en la próxima actualización. ¡Besos!

**Atte:** _Canciones de Cuna._


End file.
